


Battle Tactics

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: They say that Akielons are straight-forward and Veretians take the most convoluted path they can devise, but...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever notice those complex multi-front battles plans that never quite work out how Damen intends?

"Then the third group wraps around from the north-east and meets with the flank of– What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, yes, we could do all that, and probably lose half the soldiers in the endeavour. Or we could just send a couple of scouts to set their tents on fire."

"… What?" 

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to smoke them all out and cut them down while they're running around distracted."

"But that's not…"

"Honestly, Damen, why do you Akielons insist on using strategies that are so needlessly complicated all the time?"

" _Seriously_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, on the other hand, there's Laurent's recurring strategy.

"This isn't going to work."

"No? That's strange, since it usually does."

"We need an actual plan this time. Let me draw up formations. Look, I could lead soldiers around to take advantage of that cliff while you–"

"We already have a plan. It's called wearing a disguise."

"Which definitely isn't going to fool anyone."

"Really? An earring was a good enough trick, you'll recall. So was an old hat. And the ill-fitting Ravenel armour…"

"You can't just keep expecting the same tactic to work."

"Why not? You do. Here, I promise I won't make you wear the dress."

" _Laurent_."


End file.
